Problem: Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{4y + 8}{y + 10} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $y + 10$ $ -(4y + 8) = \dfrac{y + 10}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -7(4y + 8) = y + 10 $ $-28y - 56 = y + 10$ $-56 = 29y + 10$ $-66 = 29y$ $29y = -66$ $y = -\dfrac{66}{29}$